1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric device and a method for manufacturing the same, a piezoelectric actuator, a liquid ejecting head, and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
A piezoelectric device is a device having a characteristic to change its shape by a voltage applied thereto and having a structure in which a piezoelectric element is sandwiched between electrodes. Piezoelectric devices are used for many applications such as a liquid droplet ejecting head of an ink jet printer and various types of actuators.
A piezoelectric device is constructed, for example, by forming a first piezoelectric element on a lower electrode and forming a second piezoelectric element so as to cover the lower electrode and the first piezoelectric element. In such a piezoelectric device, stress concentrates in the vicinity of a side surface of the first piezoelectric element and may cause cracks in the piezoelectric element. A technique that injects ions into the piezoelectric element to form a low active region so as to reduce the stress concentration is disclosed (see JP-A-2007-195316. for example).